Swimming in Chains
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sadistic Sasuke is at the one year anniversary of team 7's reunion. But what happens when both he and sadistic Gaara find an entire room full of torture devices in the basement? Total sadistic chaos. Includes uncaring Neji and ChickenShit Naruto. GaaSasu


**Konnichi wa!**

**No – you're not seeing things. This story DOES look VERY familiar.**

**That's because it's the third chapter in my Oneshot series – Selling Out.**

**Meh – what can I say? I had this urge to repost all of these oneshots by themselves. What can I say? I'm a dork with nothing better to do. **

**I also edited it, because I was rereading it and got annoyed with all the errors. So here it is. **

**Again.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Swimming in Chains**

"Hey! Glad you could make it Uchiha!" Tsunade greeted as the said man came in. "Welcome!"

"What's this all about Tsunade?" He asked. "Why're you throwing a party?"

"Because it's the year anniversary since the rookie nine got back together!" A very drunk Kiba explained. "Let loose Uchiha!"

"Glad to see you could make it Sasuke." The black-headed heartthrob turned to see Kakashi. He smiled.

"Hey Kakashi. How's Iruka?"

Kakashi grinned mischievously.

"Getting drunk."

Sasuke sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't make it too painful, okay Kakashi?"

Still grinning and silent, the older man left.

Sasuke walked on.

Tsunade had chosen the abandoned movie theatre to throw the party, using the huge lobby as the main room.

The place was packed, and heavy music was pumping – loaded with bass – through the speakers.

_It's like a nightclub. _Sasuke thought vaguely.

"Hey Sasuke! Here!" A bottle of beer was tossed to him. He smiled.

"Hey Naruto! How's all?"

Naruto – already a tad tipsy – slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh! Just fine! You wanna dance?"

Sasuke grinned.

"Sure Naruto."

The blonde led him to the middle of the jumping, grinding mass. Sasuke looked around in awe. Nearly a third of Konoha had to be there on that dance floor…

A hand graced his ass, and he jumped. He glanced to the right, and Neji appeared next to him. An arm slid around his waist.

"Glad you could make it Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, playfully returning the touch.

"So am I."

Another hand grabbed his waist from the right. Sasuke looked to the left to see Naruto.

"Sorry Neji," he said. "Sasuke's all mine." Neji laughed.

"Don't worry so much! Dear Uchiha here is notorious for taking more than one client. Right Uchiha?"

Sasuke blushed, laughing nervously.

"Oh goodness Neji! I –'

"No need ladies." Two strong arms circled around Sasuke's waist from behind and jerked him out of the others' grips. Sasuke looked up.

"Gaara!"

Naruto and Neji glared at the Sand ninja.

"Meanie! You're going to hog Sasuke's ass all night!" Naruto accused. Gaara smirked.

"Exactly."

The other threes' jaws dropped. Without another word, Sasuke was yanked away.

They were far away from the others when Gaara stopped, pulling Sasuke against him.

"So what's this I keep hearing about you being a good dancer Uchiha?" He asked the shorter. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah – nothing. I just –"

A good song began to pay, and everyone screamed. Gaara grinned, pulling him to his side.

"Show me," he commanded. Sasuke blinked.

"Ah – but –"

"SHOW ME."

The command was sharp and quiet. Sasuke gulped, feeling really shy. He barely even knew Gaara…

"Um… okay…"

Gaara blinked, annoyed.

"What? You scared?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Never," he hissed. Gaara leaned forward, making their breaths intermingle.

"Then show me," he repeated. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine."

A hand was on his back, and a body was pressed against him, moving rhythmically to the music. Gaara blinked as hips moved against him to the beat, hands caressed him with certain words, and Gaara felt himself responding, moving his hips with Sasuke's, his hands roaming the other's body.

"You know I hate you Uchiha," Gaara managed to murmur. Sasuke smirked and rolled his hips forward, grinding his front against Gaara's – his heat against the Sand ninja's. The redhead bit back a moan.

"Oh, don't say that. After all, it's not my fault. You ASKED for it." Sasuke's breath was hot against Gaara's collarbone as arms encircled him and pulled him closer to the Leaf ninja.

"I still hate you."

Sasuke's hands set themselves on Gaara's hips and slid into his pants. Gaara sucked in a breath as Sasuke licked his jaw.

"I know you do." Teeth joined the tongue and traced the powerful neck. "Do you see me caring?"

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

The Uchiha pulled away from Gaara just in time to see Naruto heading towards him. Naruto's hand snatched Sasuke's wrist. "Hurry Sasuke! You won't believe what we found at the back of the theatre!"

The insistent blonde yanked at Sasuke's wrist, and he was pulled out of the crowd with Gaara at his heels.

"What's going on Naruto?" He asked. The blonde shook his head.

"Just hurry up!"

Sasuke was yanked away from the flashing lights and blaring music and jerked down one of the side halls, Gaara following out of pure curiosity, the heated feeling of Sasuke's body still on his flesh.

The met Neji in front of a door, at the very back of the theatre. It was dark and the smell of mold saturated the air. Sasuke glanced around.

"What're we doing here Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"We're about to show you," Neji answered. He turned to the door. "In here."

He opened the door. Sasuke snorted, seeing what was inside.

"An old janitor's closet? Big deal."

"No Uchiha," Neji replied. He entered the room and stood at the middle of the wooden floor. He raised a finger. "Listen." He stomped hard of the floor.

Dull thunks echoed. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"And?" He snapped. Neji didn't answer, now walking to a corner of the room. He raised the finger again.

"Now listen." He stomped the floor again.

Hollow thuds.

Neji met both Gaara and Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke merely stared, but then went forward to stand beside Neji, who stepped away as Sasuke began stripping away the wood.

He unearthed a metal ring. He looked up at the others.

"Trap door," he breathed.

"Open it," Naruto urged excitedly.

Sasuke complied, gripping the metal handle and pulling it up with ease. Layers of dust burst forth from the movement, throwing everyone into a coughing fit.

Waving the dust away with tears in his eyes, Sasuke looked down.

"Stairs!" He informed the others. Naruto shuddered.

"Wow! It's just like one of those horror movies!"

Gaara vaguely remembered they were in a theatre.

"My my, how ironic," Neji commented dryly.

"Wonder where it leads…" Gaara murmured. Sasuke stood up, brushing himself off. He looked down at the dark stairwell for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Well, we'll never know just by standing here. Besides, my curiosity's been perked. Let's go."

Naruto muttered something incoherently and shuffled his feet.

"If you're afraid, then just stay up here by yourself!" Sasuke snapped, impatient. He turned to the stairs. "Good God!" Naruto flushed.

"B-bastard! I'm not scared! I'm totally going – believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"All right then – if you're not scared, then you can lead, chuckles."

At Naruto's senseless babbling, Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"I'm just kidding – gosh." Annoyance crossed over his face as he was adored. "Yes, I get it. I get it. Down boy, down." He turned and headed down the stairs, Gaara second, Naruto third, and Neji last.

It slowly got colder as they went down, and soon Sasuke had to create a coldfire light with his Chakra in order to see. The others followed silently, not making a sound.

They came to a huge steel door.

Sasuke blinked.

"It's a door," he murmured.

"Open it!" Gaara urged, lighting a coldfire of his own. Sasuke reached out and took the huge, heavy, dusty metal handle. He twisted it.

With a terrible scream that nearly shot out their eardrums, the handle complied, and Sasuke stopped in mid-twist to glare at the handle.

"I swear all of Konoha heard that!" He hissed.

"Hurry up!" Neji snapped.

Sasuke took enough time to shoot the Hyuuga a look before complying, twisting the handle a full 360 degrees.

Something inside the door clicked. Sasuke slowly pushed it inward.

Immediately torches flared to life, giving away their presence.

Neji and Naruto's jaws dropped. Sasuke and Gaara grinned sadistically.

"Oh my God…" Naruto breathed, turning pale. "I swear – oh God, is that a head-chopper?"

"Guillotine, Naruto," Neji corrected automatically. Sasuke and Gaara both walked into the middle of the huge room, staring about in awe. Gaara spoke first.

"The walls are completely sound proof," he commented. Sasuke looked like he was a child who had just found a mother load of toys.

"Holy _FUCK_," he stated enthusiastically, allowing himself free reign. Naruto stared.

"Oh shit Sasuke, don't tell me you're enjoying this –!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke exclaimed. "They have EVERYTHING here! Spiked maces. Screws, needles, axes – everything! Look! They even have the Lady Mummy Tomb!"

"What's a Lady Mummy Tomb…?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"A steel tomb with spikes in the back and spikes in the door," Neji replied.

"Yes! It's wonderful!" Sasuke cooed ecstatically. "You push them in and slam the door, and they get impaled on the spikes from the back and front, and the blood pools out from a hole in the bottom! It's beautiful!" Naruto and Neji only stared as Sasuke fondled over the killing machine. "And look! The spikes are huge!" To prove it, he opened the door, revealing the long, wicked steel barbs.

The mental image made both Neji and Naruto shudder. Stars appeared in Sasuke's eyes as he imagined it.

"Ah… so much blood…" Sasuke looked to Gaara, who had spoken.

"I know! Right? It's wonderful!" Naruto, shaking, went to stand beside Sasuke.

"That's not wonderful! That's completely wrong!" Sasuke grinned insanely and caught Naruto around the waist from behind.

"That must be because you've never experience it first hand," Sasuke breathed hotly into Naruto's ear. "Have you even felt the unbelievable pain? The blinding pain of being impaled by two dozen, two-foot-long spikes? Feeling the blood gush from your body? There aren't any spikes directed at the heart or head you know – even after the initial attack, you're still alive – alive long enough to burst your own eardrums as your final, heart wrenching scream pounds off the walls –"

"STOP IT!" Naruto cried, pulling away from Sasuke. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR BY GOD I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM!" Sasuke surveyed him with evil, mocking eyes.

"Oh, but dear Naruto…" his name was breathed seductively. "That's just what they WANT you to do. You've never been so close near death Naruto – not even when you went against me at the Valley of End. The feeling of knowing there's no way to stop death as your live flows from your body, pooling at your feet…" Sasuke annunciated each and every syllable, with a deadly hiss. "THAT… is when you feel truly… _alive_…"

"SHUT – UP!" Naruto hissed, trembling. Sasuke smirked.

"But can't you just imagine it Naruto?" He asked. "Can you imagine the unbelievable pain you would have to experience? Every nerve on fire – screaming their lungs out, screaming YOUR lungs out – your life's blood GUSHING into your clothes. You can hear it, you know – it slides down your body like a waterfall, hitting the cold steel floor with sickening splashes – like a waterfall Naruto – a waterfall of red – of pain. A waterfall of blood. So much blood is in one little body – so much _fuckin _blood –"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKER! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL –"

"Relax Naruto!" Sasuke laughed. "Goodness – I was kidding! I know you can't imagine that!"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T! AND THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"What? Did the wittle kywuubi get scward?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sasuke laughed, but complied. Gaara sighed. Dammit, why did Sasuke have to stop? He was getting so aroused with all the talk of blood too…

"But – GOD!" This is great!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shut the Iron Maiden and locked it, heading over to another part of the room. "There's every kind of device you could ever DREAM of! Machetes, drills, collars, chains, scalpels, whips, circular saws… God, if you need to torture someone then you're totally in the right place! AH! LOOK!" He rushed over to something. "FUCK! They have a stretching table! Oh God I haven't seen one of these things in ages!" He cuddled with a wooden table with a strange device on it, a blissful look on his face.

"And that is…?" Naruto trailed off.

"A stretching table is where a victim is strapped down by his hands and ankles with taut ropes," Gaara replied, a rather big fan of the device himself. (XD!) "The ropes are attached to cranks at each end of the table and the cranks are turned, pulling the ropes."

"It was used as a form of torture in the old days," Sasuke added, stroking the table. "Immense pain was creating by stretching the limbs – and records say that the pain was unbearable."

Naruto shuddered and Neji grimaced. Sasuke sighed contently. Naruto noticed this angrily.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN SADIST!" He yelled. Sasuke jumped up and cheered. (very OOC… but let's pretend he's high off talking about blood. My friend gets like that. – shudders – oh, scary.)

"YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED GREATNESS! (Oh, go Sasuke! I love that line!)" Then he blinked in thought. "But there were rumors that it could make a person taller…" he mused. "And I AM wanting to see it work first hand…" A sadist smile passed over his face and he leered at Naruto, reaching for him. "Hey Naruto, come 'ere – you're short enough. How'd you like to be taller…?"

Not even the most oblivious could miss the hidden – or not, it depends on your eyesight – danger, and Naruto began backing away.

"N-no! No way you bastard! Stay away from me!"

Sasuke pretended to be hurt.

"Ah – Naruto, that's mean. What, you don't trust me? I just wanna help you by making you taller. Though it'll hurt – but hey! No pain no gain…"

"GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKIN SADIST!" Naruto whirled and ran out the door. Neji blinked at Sasuke, whose cheeks were bulging from restrained laughter.

"Why must you pick on him, Uchiha? You're going to traumatize him one of these days."

"I can't help it! It's so fucking funny!"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a smirk on his face.

"I'm going up to make sure there was no permanent damage. Don't get yourself killed Uchiha – or you, Sebaku," he added, nodding to the redhead before turning. Sasuke waved him out cheerfully.

"Okay! Bye! And tell him he's full of blood for me, okay?" Shaking his head, Neji closed the door, and Sasuke stretched. "Ah – it's going to get boring now!" He complained good-naturally. "It's no fun with no Naruto to tease!"

Gaara was quite done looking at collars and whips and handcuffs without being able to use them.

"Oh, I can think of a few things to do to eliminate the boredom." Sasuke began to turn at the decidedly sly comment.

"What're you talking abou–?"

A collar was around his neck and snapping closed with an audible click, and the chain attached to it instantly tightening, pulling taunt with a loud snap and jerking Sasuke horizontally on his stomach across the stretching table. He yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into anger.

"Gaara…" his hissed warningly, Sharingan whirling as he got onto his knees. "What're you doing?" Gaara jerked the chain roughly, making Sasuke's face slam back onto the table with a grunt, and fastened the chain by driving a sword into one link and into the earth floor.

"Getting rid of any possible boredom," he replied evenly. Sasuke growled and pulled at the collar around his neck angrily – a black leather one with metal studs. Gaara chuckled darkly. "You look hot in that collar." Sasuke glared at him fervently, wishing all his death threats on Gaara into that one look and still tugging on the leather, which fit snuggly around his throat. The blast thing just didn't want to come _off_…

"Shut up!" He hissed. Gaara took more chains and – after a few long, frantic minutes of wrestling with the stubborn Uchiha – finally managed to chain down Sasuke's wrists, fastening the chains on the wooden, solid legs of the table.

"Never," he replied. Using a dagger that had been lying around, he sliced away Sasuke's shirt. His fingers ghosted over the smooth, pale flesh, and Sasuke found himself shuddering. "You shouldn't have talking about blood so much, Uchiha," he continued. "Such talk, such language… does horrible things to my lower body." He rubbed up against Sasuke to prove it, and the hard… Sasuke struggled for the appropriate word… _thing _in his pants was quite clear to Sasuke's naked lower back. He suppressed a shiver. "Even if it was to tease Naruto, you shouldn't have done that." He licked his lips. "I can't guarantee you'll come out of here spotless now…"

Sasuke glared at him, the Sharingan whirling with a vengeance.

"Stop talking shit and unchain me Gaara!" He hissed. "Whaddya think you're doing?"

Gaara began to climb up on top of the Uchiha, but received a swift, angry foot in the groin for his troubles. He grunted, but then raised his head and smirked at Sasuke.

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke – you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm REALLY going to make you scream." He yanked down Sasuke's pants and boxers, making the Uchiha jump.

"_GAARA!_" He roared. "YOU FUCKING RAPIST, DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH ME –!"

He was silenced as a mouth pressed against him, and hands set themselves on his thighs to keep his legs from bucking as he felt a body settle on top of him.

A tongue snaked into his mouth, teasing his own, and teeth nibbled his bottom lip harshly.

"Gaara…" Sasuke growled when the other pulled back.

"Hush," the other commanded, mocking Sasuke mercilessly. "I'm no rapist. I'll make you _SCREAM_ for it. Besides, you're apparently a wonderful sadist –"

"And _apparently _so are you, you little fucker –!"

"But I can't help but wonder how well you handle masochism." He got of Sasuke and spread the ninja's legs and chained them down as well, but a little looser than he did the Uchiha's wrists. He leaned over Sasuke's body and kissed the small of his back – right above the base of his spine.

"GET OFF ME DAMN YOU!" Sasuke bellowed.

"The walls are soundproof, Sasuke," Gaara said bluntly. "Scream all you like – the only thing you'll succeed in doing will be arousing ME!"

_THAT _snapped Sasuke's jaw shut.

"_Fuck _you, Gaara," he grunted out. Gaara licked his back, climbing on top of Sasuke's legs and nibbling the other's spine.

"No…" He pulled off his shirt and pressed a finger warningly against Sasuke's opening. "Fuck YOU."

* * *

"Do you think those two are okay, Neji?" Naruto asked his friend as they sipped their drinks an hour after they had left the other two. "They've been gone for a while now." Neji blinked.

"Yes – come to think of it, you're right." He looked at the hallway, where the closet was. "Oh goodness, I hope they haven't killed each other. Do you think we should check on them?" Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Yeah – let's go. Sasuke may be a bastard, but he's still my best friend."

Neji nodded and set his drink down, turning to follow Naruto.

* * *

"AH!" Sasuke screamed as the whip as brought across his back, making pain flash through his spine.

"Say it."

"Never!" CRACK.

"SAY it."

"Go to hell Gaara!" CRACK.

"SAY IT!"

"Save time and kill me now!" CRACK.

"_SAY IT_, UCHIHA!"

"Fuck off, Sebaku!" Gaara glared at the red whelps on Sasuke's back.

"Okay Sasuke – that's it!" He climbed onto the table, grinding his hips hard against Sasuke's opening. "I'm dead serious now Uchiha! Either you say it, or I'll fuck you _through_ the table and into the ground"

"You're going to do that anyway, so FUCK NO!" Came the heated reply. Gaara was so tempted to shove the handle of the whip he had thrown across the floor up Sasuke's naked ass.

"Stubborn Uchiha! Fine!" He climbed off and grabbed a weapon – a sword – and showed it to the Uchiha. "Do you know what this is, Sasuke?" The other raised an eyebrow.

"Half-edged sword. So wha – AAAHHHH!" Gaara had sliced the sword down Sasuke's spine.

"Very good Sasuke – a half-edged sword. A sword that does not draw blood but brings the blood up so close to the surface as to make a painful pleasure. Like an artificial hickey."

"Ah…" Sasuke grunted out. "Bastard…" Gaara smirked.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it."

"Not… a chance…"

Gaara merely smiled.

* * *

"Okay! We're here!" Breathed Neji as they reached the door. "Open the door Naruto!" The blonde went forward.

"Got it!" He yanked on the handle.

Nothing.

Grumbling, Naruto tried again, putting his whole body into it.

The knob wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" He hissed. "How'd Sasuke OPEN this?" (Maybe you need to be a sadist… CRACK!) Neji shrugged again as Naruto got an idea.

"Neji! Use your Byakugon!"

"Hm?"

"Use your bloodline limit to see through the door into the room!" Neji nodded.

"All right!" He closed his eyes.

"Byakugon!" The trademark veins appeared around his eyes and he set his gaze on the door, staring into the room.

He was on the ground trying to stop a nosebleed a second later.

"Oh God – NEJI!"

* * *

Sasuke was on his back now, his stomach being attacked mercilessly by the half-bladed sword.

"Say it Uchiha."

"Oh God Sebaku – not this again." Slice.

"Say it Uchiha."

"Go fuck yourself, Sebaku."

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched. He climbed onto Sasuke and shoved a knee into the other's exposed groin. The other bit back a moan.

"Say it Uchiha." It was breathed seductively as Gaara's hand skated over Sasuke's member. The Uchiha shuddered.

"Never." The hand squeezed the hardening appendage warningly.

"Say it or say goodbye to your future children Uchiha."

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

Tenten was on the floor laughing her ass off in the huge airshaft Naruto had found – the only one that seemed sexually unaffected.

Naruto had rushed to Tsunade with an unconscious Neji, and he wanted – no – he NEEDED to find out what Neji saw to make the Hyuuga act like that – and – naturally – Naruto being Naruto – everyone was dragged along.

Shino kept repeatedly adjusting his glasses, Lee's hair was in complete disarray and his eyebrows had nearly vanished into his hair, both Sakura and Ino had passed out from nosebleeds, and Hinata wasn't looking much better, a huge blush on her cheeks. Shikamaru was taking a nap, Choji was eating a sandwich, and Jiraiya was scribbling frantically in a little pink notebook, his eyes never leaving the two – one sadist and the other slowly becoming masochist, while Kankuro had fainted from shock. He knew his little brother was gay – but really – the UCHIHA? Why not that cute little blonde boy the prick always… reluctantly hung out with?

Kakashi, the said 'cute little blond boy' – coughNARUTOcough – and Kiba, however, were making bets to see what weapon Gaara would use next, when Sasuke would kill Gaara and how badly, and when Sasuke was going to get the fuck fucked outta him.

But, mostly, when Sasuke was going to get the fuck fucked outta him.

Thank God the walls were soundproof. At least on Sasuke and Gaara's side.

* * *

The chains were off Sasuke's ankles, and he nearly let out a disappointed whimper when the hot mouth slid away from him.

"Gaara, you bastard," he grunted out. Gaara yanked off his own pants and boxers.

"Say it, and I'll continue."

Sasuke shot him a look.

"You just won't let that go, will you?"

"Nope. Now say it."

Sasuke slumped against the table, clearly feeling his abandoned core and hating the expecting Sebaku with a vengeance. He decided to swallow his pride – ANYTHING to get that mouth on him again.

"Fine…" he then mumbled something. Gaara leaned forward, clearly enjoying this.

"I'm sorry – what?" Sasuke said it a little louder. "I'm sorry – I can't hear you. Would you care to repeat that?" Sasuke ground his teeth.

"_FUCKER!_ GAARA-SAMA!"

* * *

A body collapsed onto the floor.

"Bloody hell – HE SAID IT!"

"HA! PAY UP NARUTO!"

* * *

"Good boy, Sasuke-koi," Gaara cooed, pulling up onto the table above Sasuke and yanking up Sasuke's legs, licking the smooth inner thigh. Sasuke jumped.

"Ah – GAARA!"

"You were right Sasuke," Gaara interrupted. "You were right when you said I'd fuck you through the table and into the ground no matter what you said – you nailed that one."

_Oh God…

* * *

_

"OH BOY!" Naruto cooed as he shared popcorn with Kakashi and Kiba. "This is gonna be good! And damn! Gaara's got a nice ass!"

* * *

Gaara fought down a sneeze as he caressed Sasuke's member, making the other buck.

"Ah! Damn! Fuck you Gaara!" Before Sasuke could release, Gaara pulled him out of his mouth and posed above the Uchiha, Sasuke's inner thighs hugging his waist.

"Ready Uchiha?"

Sasuke gasped.

"You asshole! Before you fuck me at least get some lube –!"

Too late.

"AAAAAAH! GAARA, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU WHEN YOU GET THROUGH!"

"Oh, sure you are." Thrust. Jolt. Gasp. "If you can still move."

Sasuke shot Gaara a heated look, and Gaara pushed his hips forward again, slamming into the Uchiha.

Gaara struck a tangle of nerves inside the Uchiha, and at Sasuke's surprised gasp, and the way the walls around the Sand ninja tightened hotly with the movement, the Sebaku realized he must have found the spot that would – with 100 percent certainty – make Sasuke scream and writhe and moan and beg for more.

Grinning, he kept the same angle and thrust again. Sasuke's hips instinctively bucked up to meet Gaara's, and his wrists strained against the chains.

"AH! DAMMIT GAARA!"

Gaara smirked at the sound – one of the sexiest he had ever heard – halfway between a mewl and a breathy moan. It went straight to his core, and he slammed again, burying himself hilt deep within the hot, slick confines of the Uchiha.

"Say it Sasuke." Another thrust.

"Gaara-sama!"

The chains around Sasuke's wrists snapped thanks to some powerful sand, and the hands shot up to fist in Gaara's hair, pulling the Sand ninja's head down in a searing kiss.

Gaara – who was a wonderful multi-tasker – kept thrusting with even more speed, striking the pleasure point with even more ferocity. His arms snaked around Sasuke's back, making the chain fastened to the ground pull up as he yanked Sasuke to him, still thrusting and raping Sasuke's mouth, drinking in the moans and gasps that the Uchiha made like water.

"Gaara –" Sasuke gasped out as the other kissed him again, his tongue seemingly everywhere in the Uchiha's mouth.

As Gaara struck the point again, Sasuke gasped, and tensed in Gaara's arms.

"Ah – GAARA –!"

"Not yet," the Sand ninja ordered softly, kissing the other powerfully again. Sasuke managed to glare at him when he drew away.

"I hate you, Gaara."

The Sand ninja smirked and pulled at Sasuke's hips, burying himself in the Uchiha's body and yanking the boy's hair, pulling his head upwards until their breaths intermingled.

"I know." He licked the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "Do you see me caring?"

Anger flashed across Sasuke's eyes, which had turned back into the darkest coal.

"Gaara –!"

Suddenly he tensed as Gaara gave a final thrust, and he arched his back.

"AH! DAMMIT!"

"I told you I'd make you scream."

Sasuke said nothing after that as he reached his peak and released while Gaara writhed inside him, nearing his own limits, and neither did Gaara as Sasuke's hot little body clenched and tightened deliciously around him as he reached his own orgasm.

He had already gotten what he wanted.

* * *

Both Kiba and Kakashi were grinning, licking their thumbs and counting the nice little rolls of green they had won off Naruto.

Oh yeah, they were happy betters. They had gotten what THEY had wanted too. Little did stupid Naruto know that room wasn't ALWAYS there.

But it was worth it.

Did they know how hard it was to even FIND a half-edged sword?

**End Swimming in Chains**

**If you haven't already, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
